unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Wario's Random Adventures: The Movie
'''Wario's Random Adventures: The Movie '''is a fucking terrible movie created by The Wehrioe Team in 1999. This is . Doesn't this poster make you want to kill yourself?]] also their first movie ever. Plot It's about Wario going on stupid nonsensical adventures with his friends. Random shit happens. That's basically it. Production Basically, the writers were high off their ass when they were writing this shitty movie. The script looks retarded as fuck and is unfinished. The animators were inexperienced at art and retarded, so the movie's animation looked like it was made by a child. They just hired random voice actors so none of the characters sounded like themselves at all. To make it even worse, the director was Nim-Nom. That's right. The utter idiot and criminal of the UnMario Universe. What a bastard. Reception This movie was so bad that it increased the suicide rate for UnWorld itself. Many people killed themselves after seeing this movie. Many people heard of this and rioted against Wehrioe Studios and killed everybody there except Nim-Nom and Wario. They went into hiding for a few years after that. Trivia * This movie is the worst movie in the history of the UnWorld. It's even worse than Plastinic, for god's sake! * The Wehrioe Team later reformed in 2004 and made a TV Show of the movie called Wario's Random Adventures: The TV Show, which no one watched. * Only 1 person loved this movie, and that is Nobody. Script (READ IT IF YOU DARE!!!) Scene 1 Wario is at his house, looking at Mona porn. Wario: OH YEA IT SO SEXY GONNA FAP Wario faps and jizzes so hard that he reaches the end of the universe, where Chuck Norris is waiting. Chuck Norris: Wario u have proven worthy of jizz now u have jizz adventure now go back home and behin adventgur Wario goes back to the house. Wario: I mus go ask waluigi Waluigi: yes? Wario: Can we go on adventure to jizz Waluigi: Sure but can we have massive orgy together Wario: sure They have a massive orgy. Wario: let go When they go, they see that Evil Guy is being attacked by two Pingas Monsters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Guy: HELP ME THEY GUNNA DO THE EVIL FAP OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wario: dont worry we save ya' Wario and Waluigi drinks Faptain Anus and saves Evil Guy. Evil Guy: ytay laets have massive orgy They have massive orgy Nim-Nom appears. Nim-Nom: can i join ALL: Sure They have massive orgy Chcuk Norris: guys there is no time u must continue warioL oh right fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckpenis AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA they have random adventure tand they go like boom They fap to mona and they fap and fap and fap until they reach to fap castle next scene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scene 2 friedns gone to fap castle Wario: get inside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They go inside They dance for 10 minutes they died Scene 3 they woke up with cum on faces nim-nom: what A FAP MONSTA APPEARED AND FAPPDE evil guu: nigger evil guy destroyed fap monstr with ass!!!!!!!!!!!!! new mario alpperd New Mario: Hahahahahahha I gonna kill ya all! evil guyL nigger evil guy destroyed with ass again evi;l guy: GO TO SECOND FLOOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they goo n second floor and have massive orgy gthey die sbd necrophilia lol rape is funny Scene 4 suddenyl revive!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARIO: thefuck evil guy: i know right waluigi kill evil guy wuith sexy penis waluigi: i am gonna kill u i betrayer of all Daisy comes in here everyone bust nut daisy oh yeah i am sexy ohohohohohohohhohohotsrhtordogtrgtrsgtsjfaweruifwearfaefraejfaer ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh i ac me Seriously, what the fuck even is this movie? I'm done. Go fuck yourselves. I'm outta here. ok bye loser anyways waluigi fap and fap nfap lol kill niggers lol wlauigi kill niggers FUCKFUCKFUCK CAKE daisy: i am still sexy if you die im trigger nigger ohohohohohohohohohohohohoh daisy fap wario fap everyone chuck norris says you will die niggers chuck norris kill everyone oh yeah oh yeah ojh yeah so sexy ey this is nim-nom i am tired of writing this script so yea im ju8s gunna add shit on a whim after i follo dis script so yea thanks for participuting in de script everyone bye byeCategory:Movies Category:Tv shows Category:Bad Movies Category:Worst Movies Ever Category:Killers Category:Movies reviewed by The Movie Reviewer